


Guilt: Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony has left Peter one last surprise and something happens that changes things between Natasha and Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Guilt: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is the latest part.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Peter and Pepper sat there in silence as Natasha and Morgan left the room leaving both Peter and Pepper together alone on the couch, setting the envelope on the table Pepper leaned back in the couch and looked at Peter “Now Peter, we need to talk” she said as she looked at Peter “You haven’t been around lately” she said.

Lowering his head Peter closed his eyes and nodded his head “I know, I just… I just couldn’t face you” he admitted as he fidgetted with his fingers.

Pepper smiled as she took his head “Peter, listen to me… what happened was not your fault” she said.

“But” Peter attempted to argue but Pepper stopped him “No buts Peter, Tony made his choice, nobody forced him to do what he did” Pepper stated.

“I know” Peter replied as he looked at her.

Pepper smiled tearfully “Getting Tony to stop, has been one of my greatest failures Peter” she stated.

“So, what happens now?” Peter asked as he looked at her.

“Well for starters, I have this for you from Tony” Pepper stated as she handed him the envelope.

Natasha returned with Morgan who ran to her mother, Peter looked at the envelope for a moment before he opened it up and pulled out the contents inside, Pepper watched him and smiled “Tony left that for you, it was why I had asked you to come to the reading of the will but you never showed” Pepper said as she looked at him.

Unfolding the letter that had been inside the envelope Peter smiled as he began to read it

_ Dear Peter; _

_ If you are reading this then that means that it worked, we have brought you and everyone back, if you are reading this then it also means that I am gone. _

_ That’s the hero gig, sometimes it ends with a happy ending and sometimes it ends badly. _

_ I am thankful that I had this past 5 years with Pepper and Morgan and I hope you find some happiness too, no doubt with a certain redhead you’ve been in love with since Civil War. _

_ Please take care of Morgan and Pepper for me. _

_ Inside this envelope with this note is my last gift to you Peter. _

_ You earnt it. _

_ Thank you Peter. _

_ For everything. _

_ See you around kid. _

_ Love  _

_ Tony _

Peter looked curious for a moment before he pulled the remaining contents of the envelop out, it was a cheque and the amount made Peter’s mouth drop wife open in shock, Pepper giggled at his expression as Natasha walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders looking curious until she saw the cheque Tony had left for Peter, looking at Pepper; Peter shook his head “I can’t accept this” Peter said.

“Yes you can” Pepper replied as she sat there with Morgan on her lap “You earnt every penny of it” she said.

“How, I was merely Tony’s personal intern” Peter replied as he looked at Pepper.

“You earnt it quantum communication system that you created is set up for military and industrial use, not to mention the advanced prosthetics that you developed which has made a difference to everyone” Pepper said “And so many more things that you developed whilst with Stark Industries”

Natasha kissed his cheek “You deserve this Peter, you’ve earned it” she said, Peter lowered his head as Natasha pressed her lips to his head, Peter turned his head to face her but Natasha had gone to press her lips to his cheek but Peter turned his head at the last moment and her lips landed on his, Pepper slapped a hand over her mouth as Morgan snickered as she looked at the 2 of them.

Natasha and Peter were frozen there for a second until Peter’s right hand came up and cupped Natasha’s face, closing his eyes Peter deepened the kiss as Natasha moaned and slid her tongue against Peter’s, Pepper and Morgan scurried out of the room leaving Peter and Natasha together, their lips moving in sync as she ran her fingers through his hair before her hand moved to his hands and she placed his hands on her ass.

Straddling his lap Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter’s shoulders, the kiss became more intense as their tongues battled for dominance until they pulled apart panting, looking at one another for a second Peter and Natasha separated, taking hold of Peter’s cheque she handed it to him “Tony, wanted to make sure you are taken care of Peter, this is the money you’re inventions that you made whilst you were Tony’s personal intern” she said.

“Nat” Peter started, he wanted to discuss their kiss.

Natasha cupped his face between her hands “We’ll talk about this later Peter” Natasha said, Peter nodded his head and he leaned in and planted a kiss to her lips, it was a level of intimacy between them and one that Natasha and Peter welcomed though Natasha planned on them having a serious conversation about it afterwards, right now though Peter needed to be alone to think about the many Tony had left for him.

Smiling Peter watched as Natasha returned to her bedroom leaving him alone with his thoughts as he looked at the cheque in his hands, looking at the door leading to Natasha’s bedroom Peter smiled as he turned and walked out of the tower, he had a lot to think about, it took him 3 hours to make a decision and he cashed the cheque with Pepper Potts and Natasha.

Once the money was cashed into his account Peter returned to the Avengers Tower with Pepper, Morgan and Natasha, Pepper and Morgan returned leaving Peter and Natasha alone, nervously fidgeting with his hands Peter looked at Natasha “So… about earlier” Peter started.

“It’s not just me right, I mean…” Natasha sighed heavily, why was it so hard to voice her feelings “It’s not just me, that feelings this right” she asked.

Peter shook his head “No, I’ve… I have felt this way for a while” he admitted as he nervously rubbed his neck.

“Really, how long?” Natasha asked curiously as she looked at him.

“Since Civil War” Peter admitted with a slight squeak in his voice, Natasha exhaled heavily, happy to find out he felt the same way about her as she did for him “So… what now?” Peter asked.

“Now, 3… go about as we normally do” Natasha said “Until your birthday”

“What happens then?” Peter asked confused.

“Because then you’re 18” there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him, Peter beamed before he took her hand and lead her out to the balcony, night had fallen and Natasha looked confused “Peter, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Sharing something with you I’ve been wanting for some time” Peter admitted as he attached his web shooters to his wrists, pulling her close to him Peter smiled “Hold on tight” he said before he leapt from the balcony with Natasha holding onto him, Natasha was holding onto him tight as Peter launched his webbing and swung them through the air, her terrified cries becoming screams of joy as she enjoyed the feeling of web swinging with Peter.

Feeling Peter’s muscular body against hers made Natasha realize.

3 months… was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
